


Last Rights

by TheStarlingFiles (Legionnaire24601)



Series: Tales From The Discord [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/TheStarlingFiles
Summary: Count Robert Lecter of the illegally borrowed title, goes to visit his Nephew. Chaos ensues. Set During Silence of the Lambs. AU.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Robert Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: Tales From The Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Last Rights

In the days before, when the Lecter family still waged war upon the lands of Lithuania. When their enemies knew of them, and trembled, rightfully, at the sight of their banners. There was never a need to negotiate with one’s enemy, once they were swiftly defeated, the Lecter’s would throw their foes into a pit so deep and dark that no one could hear that final fatal landing and they ruled the conquered land uncontested.

They never had to suffer the indignity of offering a tight lipped smile to some spineless bureaucrat, just on the off chance that they’d be allowed to see their nephew.

With this thought, Count Robert Lecter, of the illegally borrowed title, gazed upon the slick, greasy hand of Dr. Frederick Chilton, administrator of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, and despaired.

“ I am sorry to say his visiting hours are already booked today.” Dr. Chilton said, though he did not look, in Roberts opinion, to look sorry at all.

Robert’s hold on the gold head of his cane tightened, the leather of his gloves creaking in protest. Forcing himself to relax, he reached across the mans desk to shake his hand and tried not to grimace when his glove came way shinier than before.

“ I was told by his lawyer that I would be able to visit .”

Chilton shook his head, “Popular today, isn’t he?”

“How so?”

The man did not answer right away, instead, he made a great show of taking off his spectacles and wiping them clean with his tie.

“Dr. Chilton?”

“Yes?.”

The administrator didn’t answer, didn’t even look up from his tie.

Tapping his cane lightly against the floor, Robert found himself internally cursing at Hannibal and his choosing to indulge in his particular brand of whimsy. Why would anyone take such a risk when being ruled by a man as detestable as this was even a possibility? 

The Count did not try to understand. Though he could admit, trying and failing, not to get irritated at the Administrators clumsy attempt to study him through his peripheral, some people made it so tempting.

Instead, he leaned forward a bit and subtly wiped his newly greased glove against the dark wood of the front of Chilton’s desk.

Perhaps not subtly enough, for Chilton’s eyes narrowed.

Robert bit back a smirk, “What do you mean by that?”

“Jack Crawford of the FBI is sending in his _girl,_ to ask your nephew a few questions, Mr. Lecter—“

—Count.”

This time Chilton did look up to blink at him stupidly, “Excuse me?”

“It’s Count Lecter.”

“ Ah… well, Count Lecter, The Girl takes priority.” At this he flashed him an insincere smile, “perhaps some other time.”

Robert considered for the second time in as many minutes, that, should he follow his nephew’s example, and simply kill Dr. Chilton to satisfy his own amusement, would the state be kind enough to put him in the cell across Hannibal’s? Robert hoped so. The thought amused him greatly. He grasped at the humor tightly to make the understanding smile he forcibly slid onto his face seem more genuine.

“Of course. I understand.”

“Well good, now if you could see yourself —“

“—When will she arrive?”

“When?”

“The FBI agent, Dr. Chilton,” Robert tapped his cane on the ground for emphasis, “I’d like to meet her. I’d like to see exactly who you’re allowing to see my _nephew,_ If not me _._ ”

The Count paused then chuckled, as the administrators features paled with his next words. “For legal reasons, you understand. I’d be remiss if I did not see to his well-being.”

“Yes…I understand. _Miss. Starling_ should be here soon.”

“Good, I shall wait.”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.


End file.
